


Dio and Buzzo and The Pain's wild ride

by Bon (PlagueButt)



Category: LISA (Video Games), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, it's hip, not safe for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueButt/pseuds/Bon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will Dio and Buzzo ever have a normal day? no, of course not.<br/>bees are in this one, shit gets weirder than it ever has before in anything I've written, and well that's all I can really say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dio and Buzzo and The Pain's wild ride

one day, Dio and Buzzo were having their "Netflix and chill" time...  
they were watching Mythbusters and all was well.  
suddenly, they heard a loud buzzing sound.  
The Pain had come up to their window, surrounded by his cloud of bees.  
"what a fuck is this" Dio said, standing up to actually see what was going on.  
The Pain's bees broke the window. Buzzo cried, he had just paid to have that window fixed after the incident of some fuckin idiots that were playing football with a stone!!!  
he remembered it vividly... but then again, it had only happened 2 days ago. Dio and Buzzo were just vaping and having a good time when suddenly a god damn stone flew through the window.  
Dio got up to look and see what made a football-shaped stone fly through the window. turns out it was some chumps wearing red and green!  
Dio was too annoyed to confront them, so he just threw it at the guy wearing green and killed him. Buzzo had the money at the time, so he paid to fix the window.  
and now it was broken again!!! rip window :'(

"who in face are you" said Dio, almost entirely unfazed.  
"AHAHAHA, DIO! IT IS I, THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!"  
"... how do you know my name?"  
"I know a lot of things. like I know you killed my friend, Luigi!" The Pain had tears in his eyes.  
"wh- what? I kill a lot of people." Dio just laughed. he found it funny that someone dared to confront him.  
"DIO! fuck you, you're a asshole!"  
The Pain shot both Dio and Buzzo in the dick with bullet bees.  
it kinda hurt, but they both just laughed.  
"wh-why are you laughing??? what the fuck?"  
"oh, well, you wouldn't have known. we both like to fuck bees and bees are often involved in sexual things we do. so this is actually kind of awesome." Dio grinned.  
"wow, now I am the real chump here I guess..." The Pain frowned and flew off.  
"well, I may not have gotten to kill him, but I don't care."  
Dio was so distracted that he didn't even notice that Buzzo had removed his pants until Buzzo started fucking him in the ass.  
it was so awesome that Dio almost died. but not really.  
but then eventually they had to go to the hospital and have the bees removed. and that was not fun. but it was all worth it. #yolo

end

**Author's Note:**

> it's hip to fuck bees  
> or. fuck the guy you're in a relationship with, when your dick has bees in it. CLOSE ENOUGH


End file.
